


Katz and Son

by Papaya_Milk



Category: Dr. Katz Professional Therapist (Cartoon)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papaya_Milk/pseuds/Papaya_Milk
Summary: New Single Dad Katz raising Ben on his own.





	Katz and Son

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t proof read, sorry for any mistakes!! Wish there were more fans in the fandom to contribute fan work like this.

Jonathan Katz.  
A freshly divorced father in his late 20's, taking care of a 4 year old.  
It was tough, what with Roz leaving the family so quickly and not wanting contact with the younger boy until he was older. It was frustrating, but he had to do this.  
For Ben. 

Speaking of Ben, Jonathan had just tucked him in for the night and was ready to start getting ready for bed himself. He was absolutely tired, Ben was such a ball of energy that Jonathan couldn't keep up with, but he tried most of the times anyways. 

Today was one of their more physical days, Jonathan made breakfast for the two as always and they went to go complete errands. 

Errands with Ben were ,,, a little untraditional. 

Jonathan usually sat with Ben at the table before they left and let Ben write/draw the grocery list. 

-

"Bread."  
Ben would draw a write "Bred" in blue crayon.  
"Milk."  
Ben would write it down, milk was fairly easy to write.  
"Eggs.  
Ben wrote "egs."  
"Koala Krisps."  
Ben stayed quite for a while as he stared down at the table.  
"Need help?"  
Jonathan asked his son.  
"No! I can do it!"  
He quickly scribbled something down and looked back up at his dad for the next item on their list. 

-

Now that they were at the grocery store Jonathan was squinting at the notebook paper in his hand trying to figure out Ben's chicken scratches.   
He would ask Ben but he was afraid he would hurt his son's feelings.  
He'd just have to wing it.

-

After grocery shopping Jonathan took Ben back home to pack a lunch so they could go to the park and have their meal and play. 

\- 

Jonathan and Ben sat at a bench at the park together and ate their sandwiches while Ben talked about things like a book he had borrowed from the library and how cool it was. 

Afterwards Ben pestered his dad to play a game of hide and seek with him. 

They took turns hiding and seeking and switched games until Ben got bored.

"Can we go home? I think a movie I like is playing on the tv." 

Jonathan silently thanked his lucky stars, he was getting tired.

-

Once they got home it was dinner and bath time.  
Jonathan bathed Ben and made the two of the them TV dinners that they are in front of the tv while watching the movie Ben had mentioned. 

Ben slowly nodded off after his dinner and ended up falling asleep under his fathers arm. 

Jonathan had taken this into note and carried him carefully to his room so as to not wake him. 

After tucking him in and turning on the night light he had closed the door. 

He yawned as he headed towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. He decided he'd wake up early tomorrow, before Ben, to freshen up a bit. 

Before Jonathan even got a chance to apply toothpaste to his toothbrush he heard the door to the bathroom open and he saw Ben in the doorway rubbing his eyes and looking straight up at him.

"You always read a book for me and play me a song on your guitar.." 

Of course.

The older man followed Ben back to his bedroom, pulling his guitar out from the hallway closet and pulling up a chair on the side of his sons bed. 

He let Ben pick a book, Ben in turn chose the book he was talking about earlier. 

Jonathan read it, playing out each character with different voices, something Ben loved. 

Ben was close to sleep again at the end of the story, but to play it safe Jonathan pulled out his guitar and started to play a song he wrote for Ben when he was just turning 2. 

"A boy  
A bike  
A heart so full  
A mom  
And a dad  
And a little stuffed  
Bull"

As he put his hand on the guitar strings to silence them he glanced over to Ben closing his eyes for the night. 

Jonathan smiled and made sure his son was tucked in, kissed his forehead (and his stuffed bull's, Bully's, forehead) and walked himself and his guitar to the door once again. 

"Dad?"

Jonathan looked over to see Ben still in bed, eyes just slits from exhaustion. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, Benny."

Jonathan Katz.  
A freshly divorced father in his late 20's, taking care of a 4 year old.

It wasn't easy work, but with rewards like this...  
he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
